Come to earth elementrals
by insane is normal
Summary: What if there was another race in the war of the bot cons. Well to me there are, they are the elementrals, and they will turn the tide in the wars for earth. By bring people togather and fighting long time enimies. First story please be nice. T rated cause I am paranoid. BB/OC, SS/OC, SS/Oc, BS/Oc, WJ/Oc And FA/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. ok this is my first fic ever that I showing to anyone that I don't trust. So please be nice! No flames, I am sensitive, I don't mind critism so long as it is put nicely. My betas at the moment are my friend and mum but because of their schedule i would like another, so if you want to beta pm and i will read your profile and confime by pming you. Thank you and continue with the story!**

It started as a normal day at N.E.S.T. Wheeljack's lab exploding, Ratchet throwing a wrench at the twins, Sam, Miles and Leo being stupid with 'Bee and Ironhide blowing something up.

It was late in the afternoon when Blaster ran in to the rec. room. "Prime, we got four very very strong signals that aren't normal! I think it might be the elementals!" he shouted once he finally stopped panting.

"What?" everybot there bellowed. Then Jazz (who was fixed due to the very good medical skills of the hatchet) run up, grabbed Blaster by the shoulders and shook him very hard.

"Dude! This is very serious! Tell us where they'll land and don't even think about lying this time because this is my niece we are talking about!" he exclaimed.

"And mine, Side's and Blue's sparkmates!" Sunstreaker shouted at him.

"And my long time femmefriend," Bee added.

The humans in the room where getting very confused, thoughts mainly consisting of who the heck are they talking about?

During this time everyone had crowded around Blaster, demanding he tell them the truth. "Everybot, let him breathe," a strong and leader like voice rang out, over the din. Everybody stepped away from Blaster, even Jazz stopped shaking him. Optimus Prime walked up to Blaster, with Prowl, Ratchet and Ironhide flanking him.

"Blaster, can you pin-point the location of their landing?" Optimus asked him once he stopped shaking.

"Yes, I have already. It's a three-hour drive from here," he told everyone.

"Ratchet, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bluestreak, Bumblebee, Jazz and I will go and pick them up if they are the Femmes, and if it is just a decepticon trick then we can eliminate them," Optimus told everyone. Everyone nodded seeing the reason in letting those closest to them go, they did not want them to get too overwhelmed with everyone greeting them at once.

"Can we come?" a voice came from the ground asked. Lennox, Epps, Leo, Sam, Miles and Mikaela were all bending back their necks to look up at the giant robots.  
"I don't know. Shy is, well, really shy around new people and meeting six straight off the bat will be hard - but I guess she will have Bee, who always helps, and I there, so I guess you can come. But try not to startle her by saying hi, she needs to notice you so she doesn't run off and find somewhere to hide for three joors," Jazz told them, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. They all nodded in agreement.

Exactly fifteen mins after that episode they were at the main hangar getting ready to leave. Ironhide and Jazz were telling Bee that if he got Fireshy sparked they would hurt him badly. Ironhide might be Bee's guardian but he was also like an uncle to Fireshy and, like Jazz, he would anything to keep her protected from this war and the con. Soon they were off, Lennox and Epps riding in Jazz while Sam, Leo, Miles and Mikaela rode in Bee.

After three hours of driving they soon reached the landing point, a large clearing surrounded by trees. Suddenly Sam shouted out, "Pretty lights!" and they all looked up, seeing a big flying ball of fire descending upon the earth.

It took about an hour to land. When it did, four human like bots stepped out. One had long brown hair done in a high pony tail, a blue tube top with a blazing fire print on it and a strap around her neck, short jeans and thigh high boot wedges. Another had long black hair highlighted with gold done in a fish tail, wearing a black tube top with golden sparks print on it and straps that crossed over her shoulders, three-quarter length skinny jeans and keen high boots. The third had a light blue tank top that revealed her midriff with only one thick strap, icicles on it, jeans, knee high boots and icy blue shoulder length, wavy hair. The last had a night sky-coloured top with fake snow on it and two sleeve like things on her upper arm, skinny jeans and knee high boots with pure white thigh long hair.

The brown haired femme's face lit up when she saw Bee transform. Not seeing the humans, she ran up to him and and hugged him tightly. At first Bee was surprised, but when he got over his shock he hugged her back and spun her around. Jazz glared at him briefly and then went in for a huge hug himself.

The humans turned the other femmes, seeing that they had walked over to them. "Hello little ones," the black-haired femme told them, smiling. Sunny smiled brightly at her, put an arm around her waist and pulled her close, leaning her head on his shoulder. The humans were surprised that Sunny was acting like this to anyone - he was the bots' resident psychopath! He enjoyed tearing cons limb from limb and here this femme was acting like this was normal!

"Hello ma'am'" Lennox introduced himself and the teens, plus Epps.

"Well I am Sparks - I'm Sunny's sparkmate - the blue haired girl is Ice Light, Blue's sparkmate, the white haired girl is Snownight and she is Side's sparkmate," Sparks told him, pointing at the other femmes in turn as she introduced them. They both turned away from where they were being greeted by the others to wave and say hello.

"And the other one is Fireshy!" Snownight told them, shouting her name so she would turn around and pay attention.

"Fireshy, come and meet Lennox, Sam, Mikaela, Leo, Miles, and Epps," Icelight murmured quietly. They turned to greet the other girl, recently named Fireshy. When she saw them she gave a little shriek and quickly hid behind Bee, who smiled and laughed.

"Fireshy these are our human allies - Sam, Mikeala, Miles, Leo, Epps and Lennox," he told her, while pulling her out from behind him.

"Hi!"

"Ma'am.'"

"Hey chicka!"

"Hello!"

"Finally another girl!"

Fireshy laughed lightly as they all greeted her at once. "Hi," she replied quietly, before hiding her face in Bee's shoulder.

"Okay, enough with all the reunions. I have a job to do and I will do it," Ratchet told the group, gripping a wrench. Everyone but Fireshy shuffled back a little.

Ratchet did some quick scans and check ups while Optimus told them of the rules at base. They all agreed to the rules and guessed that while Prowl was on base they had to follow.

Soon they transformed into their alt modes - Sparks a Lamborghini Reventon, Snownight an Aston Martin DBS, Ice Light a Tesla Model S and Fireshy a Bugatti Veyron - and drove back to base. Their paint was the same design as their tops. The carriers were the same except for Mikeala, who wanted to ride in Fireshy as she had been appointed the latter's guardian by Optimus as everyone else had one except her, and Fireshy could get in big trouble if she was bored - and that was guaranteed to happen if she was stuck on a base with 'oldies' as she put it.  
"Can you change clothes?" Mikeala asked Shy on the way home.

"Yes I can, if I scan the clothes first, then I can materialise into them whenever I want to," she replied wondering where this was going.

"Cool!" Mikeala exclaimed happily.

"I would love to come," Fireshy told her. Mikeala looked a little confused at that statement, since she had not told Shy that she was invited yet. "I'm a mind shifter. I can read minds and do other stuff to do with minds," Fireshy explained.

"Cool... Well when do you want to go?"

"Any time suits me. But why don't you go with your friends?"

Mikeala heaved a put-upon sigh. "When I started dating Sam, all of the friends that I had while I was dating Trent dumped me because I was dating a nobody instead of a somebody," she replied sadly.

"Well, they are insane. I mean, like, just because you start dating someone like Sam, does not mean that they can just dump you like that. They most likely weren't your real friends," Fireshy told her.

"Yeah, you get that a lot when you're my age. You don't fit in or you date someone like that, you are classified as an outcast even if you weren't once. It doesn't matter how nice or caring you are, you need to fit in to be popular," Mikeala sighed, leaning against Fireshy's window.

"Well that's okay. You have a lot of good friends out of us, you have Sam and the humans at NEST and they are all better than the bitches at your school," Fireshy told her, causing Mikeala to smile.

They soon got back to NEST. The moment Fireshy walked in, she squealed and jumped into the air ducts. No one could find her for the rest of the day. When she did show up she was lounging in the rec. room like nothing had happened, watching a documentary called America before Columbus. When they happened upon her Ratchet became annoyed, as she had missed her check-up, dragging her back to the med-bay after the show.

Life didn't change much around NEST with the arrival of the femmes. It was as before, but a little more chaotic - if that was possible.  
Galloway was less then happy about the new arrivals, threatening Fireshy when he first saw her and saying that if she didn't change her clothes he would do something to her. What he would do, he didn't quite know yet. In return, she told him to go frag himself and what she wore was none of his beeswax. He was quite taken aback by that, and Shy became the base hero after that as she was the only one in the history of the base who has been able to render him speechless.

They soon found out what the new femmes were like, with Icelight being the most quiet, which was strange considering the fact that her sparkmate was the most talkative bot in history. Sparks was the most motherly, caring for everyone and everything and more then once told Ratchet off for being mean. Every bot asked how Sunny had got a femme like her, having no fraggen idea. Snownight was very mellow, did not fighting often, but when she did she was a force to be reckoned with.

Fireshy was everyone's favourite, always nice and caring with a temper that could scare the cons into retreating as fast as they could. Jazz and most of the Mechs and femmes that lived on base protected her, soon learning the very good reason for that. When Shy and Bee were teenagers - in human terms - their best friends and fellow younglings went missing and no-one could find them. They were elementrals as well, and everyone was very scared that would happen to Shy. Her parents had died because of cons - her mother had been a good friend of everyone's and her father had been Jazz's older brother.

If you thought things were going to get easier then you're out of your mind. As good as the elementrals are, they aren't the only ones on earth. Not long after the arrival of the femmes, some decepticon elementrals found their way to our planet.

**Ok it done I did it! i am soo happy! Eeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkk. Ok bella calm down! Thank you for reading and I may not update for a couple of weeks do yeah. See you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! This story has not betaed by anyone but moi, I am still on the look to for a beta for my transformers Fanfics. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is not my ocs if I did, the world of transformers as we know it would be changed for Mwahahahahahaahahaha!  
**

Elementral

_Thoughts_

"Master, there is a new shuttle coming into earths orbit, it has the energy signature of a Elementral." Starscream sneered at Megaton bowing low.

"Well sort out some other bots and go and find them! We can not afford the auto bots geting there hands on more elementals. If we can convince them to use there powers then we can turn the tied in this war! Well what are you still doing here, GO GET ME THE ELEMENTALS!" Megaton shouted, blasting his fusion cannon at Starscream making him run tail pipe in legs.

"Thundercraker, Skywarp and Soundwave, with me." Starscream shouted once he was free of Megaft.

The said mechs followed him outside and got ready to find the landing place of the Elementrals.

"Ah what are we doing Screamer?" Skywarp asked.

"We are going to find so more comrades for our course." He replied. "And don't call me that!"

"Answer: we are going after some new Elementrals." Soundwave explained when the mechs looked at him confused, Soundwave though TIC was still kept in the loop better then most.

"Thank you Soundwave." Starscream said through gritted denta.

"Ohhhh this will be interesting!" Skywarp exclaimed clapping his hands together.

They soon got to the landing sight and waited, then they saw it, a metro hurdling towards earth, coved with fire.

"This must be them." Thudercraker mumbled. Soon 5 femme elemntrals walked out of the ship that landed.

"Oh all the femmes it has to be them." Starscream mumbled.

"This will be very exitering. Do it think the winds will share our quarters again?" Skywarp rumbled. He like these femmes they were good friends of his and helped him when he planned a prank and needed a quick alibi.

Soudwave walked up to the femmes and asked "query: who are the other femme elemntrals, know winds who are others?"

"We'll thank you for asking I was starting to wonder if you mechs had forgotten about us." One of the winds answered, she had long red hair that reached far beyond her waist, Starscream remembered her as Skywind the Princess of the Wind Elementrals, and the one bot who he would even let close to sharing his job, she was his assistant... Kind of, she would help him with paper work, and get enagon as well as heal his wounds when megatron would beat him and he did not won't to go med bay, her trine served he same purpose as his, as command trine, Skystreaker had short cropped blue hair and red flight suit with blue streaks, but they wore it so that it their abdomen was uncovered, why they did not know, Skyivy had the same suit but green with purple crawling ivy, and black hair that reached her mid back, Skywinds suit was blue with light blue wind symbols.

"Come one, if we keep Lord Megatron waiting he will blow our afts off." Starscream told them.

"Ok Starscream we are coming but can we introduce the others, Melodic and Soundblaster." Skywind told them, Melodic had a blue zip up that ended under her breast, and a skirt that ended middle thigh and ankle boots, she had music note scattered around her top. Her hair was a royal blue colour, done in a high bun. Soundblaster had dark yellow loose fitting skater pants and skater shoes and her top was loose fitting and finished the same place as melodic, she had speaker prints on her shoulders.

They quickly got back to base, so that they don't have to face a furious megatron.  
As they got back to base they notice that nearly every of was standing out side waiting for them.

"What are you doing?" Starscream screeched.

"Ah Starscream I see you have brought my prize Unscratched, my favourite femmes how are you?" Megatron smirked, he had alwas like these femmes.

"We are wiling to serve you as soon as we can my lord." Skywind curtsied. The other followed not long after.

"An who are these lovely femmes?" Megaton asked looking at Soundblaster and Melodic.

"I am melodic and this is my sister sound blaster" melodic answered bowing.

"And what would you have to offer the Decepticon cause?" Megatron smirked. Soundblaster looked at her sister.  
"Soundblaster here is very good at designing weapons. Show them!" Melodic muttered.  
Sound blaster sighed and got out a gun like think from her bag. She aimed it at the wall and shot it. A series of soundwaves came out of it and hit the wall and the wall fell in to dust.

The cons stared in aww at the wall. "You shall design the new weapons." Megatron declared. Soundblaster looked down sad, she was a pacifist not a fighter, she did not like making weapons, she only did it to get by and protect herself and her family.

"And you Melodic what do you have to offer?" Starscream sneered.

"Melodic: one of the best hackers and code encryptors." Sound wave chimed in, in his normal monotone voice, everyone looked at him and then at Melodic.

"Is that so? In that case Melodic you shall help Soundwave in the communications office." Megatron finalised. "And for our older femmes you shall retake your position along side the command trine. Now GET OUT!"

Everyone ran for the hills. As they walked down the halls the femmes discussed then sleeping arrangements.

"We're will I sleep though you 3 have the trine quarters and melodic will most likely stay with Soundwave?" Soundblaster asked. _I don't want to be left alone in this ship full of mechs that don't give a frag about feelings._

"You can stay with us hon, don't worry." Skyivy wrapped her arms around the youngest femme in the group.  
"Melodic." Soundwaves voice cut thought the thick tension. "Soundwave: will show you the room that you will stay in." Melodic smiled slightly.

As she was about to say bye to the other femmes something caught her eyes, she turned slightly looking down so that her face was shadowed. Then she got out a sharp enagon knife and and trough it, freakishly accurate, in embedded its self in the wall. Not before something behind said wall squeaked and ran away.

"Get back here you little slagger, take it like a mech!" Skystreaker ran afters him in a fury.

"We'll he's dead." Soundblaster sighed before walking away with the other two Wind Elementals.

"So about that room that you were going to show me?" Melodic started before she was interrupted by Soundwaves chest opening for his cassettes to jump out.

"Look femme if you even think about touching our stuff while you stay with us don't expect us to save you aft." Rumble growled the moment he got out of his creators chest.

"I won't touch your stuff if you don't touch mine, simple." Melodic replied kneeling down to his hight.

"Do you sing?" Ratbat asked in a child like voice.

I thought he was soposed to be the enagon sucking one, well I guess it is hard being a youngling in a war. Melodic thought. "Yes I do sing."

"Have you realised any songs?" Laserbeak asked quitly.

"No as I am a sound Elementral I have a unfair advantage over other singers so I am banned from singing for money."

"Cassettes will detest questions until melodic has settled in to new home." Soundwave rumbled before having his cassettes renter his chest.

"They were fine Soundwave. They are young and curious, i won't hurt they for asking questions like the rest of the mechs a most likely femmes on this base." Melodic told the TIC as they walked down the hall to his room were a second berth had been set up.

Sound pwaves berth was on one side and melodics was on the other. There was a TV and couch at the back of the room.

"I am tiered and it is late, so if you do not mind I am going to recharge so do not kill anybody tomorrow." Melodic declared walking over to her berth. The moment her head hit the berth she was out like a light.

"Melodic, Melodic." A voice called for her in her in her. She opened her eyes and looked in to the visor of Soundwave.

"Mmmm, what is it Soundwave?" She asked sleepily.

"Soundwave: shift. Melodic: look after cassettes until return." His monotone voice rang out.

"Cause that is fine." She replied sleepily. Soundwave nodded and left the room.  
Melodic got up and went over to her stuff that was abandoned last night. She started to set up her portable recording studio. She heard a whimper from soundwaves side of the room.  
She looked over at his berth and counted the cassettes that slept there. _Rumble: check, Frenzy: check, Ravange: check, Laserbeak: check, buzzsaw: check, Ratbat: chec... Wait 2 breems._

"Ratbat? Come here honey." Melodic called softly walking over to Soundwaves side.

She heard the whimpers again. She used her sound wave control to hone into were it was coming from.

She bent down and looked under the berth. There are saw the little bat curled up in a thermal blanket shivering.

"Ohhhh honey. Did you have a nightmare?" Melodic asked as she gently pulled Ratbat out from under the berth. The little mech nodded. "Would you like me to song you a lullaby?"

She asked him as they sat down on her berth. The robobat nodded and snuggled in to her chest.

Soft flutes sounds started play as melodic's soft harmonic voice echoed through out the room. Melodic started to sing a lullaby from her homeland in her native tongue.

All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night

Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night

When she was finished the young bat was asleep so she went to put him on his berth with the rest of the cassettes but he clung to her with his little paws she smiled and laid down on her berth with Ratbat rested on her chest.

It was the morning and Soundwave was walking to Berth room to collect his creations for the day a head.

W he got there he was greeted with the sight of his youngest on the new femmes chest sleeping more peacefully then he in vorns.

"He had a nightmare last night so she him a lullaby of her people. When he was a sleep she tried to lat him down but he refused to move so she let him sleep with her." His oldest Ravange told him.

Soundwave smiled from under his mask. _Maybe she will do good for the cassettes. Primus knows they need a femmes in their lives._


End file.
